


Rhyme or Reason

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: The guys celebrate Sam's birthday.





	Rhyme or Reason

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Rhyme or Reason  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 2/8/01  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Codes: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: Challenge response for the "Birthday Celebration" challenge

**Rhyme or Reason by Nomi**

"J..." Sam said, "_please_ tell me what you're planning."

"Love, it's your birthday; the least you can do is let me surprise you." I had been planning Sam's birthday surprise for months now. After all, this was the first birthday that we'd be spending together. I wanted to make it special. And memorable. _Very_ memorable.

"Then why won't you tell me what you're planning?" Sam sounded put out by being left out of the planning, but what sort of surprise would it be if I gave away all my secrets?

I tried to use logic. "'Cause then it wouldn't be a surprise, right?"

Sam didn't look mollified. "I'm scared of your 'surprises,' J. Remember that time in your office...with the 'surprise' that almost cost me some very valuable body hair? Or that time in your car...when the 'surprise' almost got us both hauled in for indecent exposure?"

OK, so there had been some surprises that had...gone awry. But I had to keep trying. After all, I couldn't let Sam become bored...complacent...I'm sometimes intimidated by the fact that he's younger than I am, and I will admit that sometimes, therefore, I overcompensate, but this wasn't going to be one of those times.

"Trust me, love," I said, wearing what I hoped was a reassuring expression. "Tonight, after work, I'll give you your surprise."

Sam sighed but said, "OK, J...I'll trust you."

"Good. Now get going, or we're gonna give the Secret Service an eyeful." I couldn't stay in the same room with Sam without wanting him, and when we were alone it was harder to control the impulse to shove him to my office floor and ravish him. But I had to be strong.

I'd save the ravishing for this evening.

***

By the time we left the White House that night, I was fully on my way toward becoming a nervous wreck. After all my planning and preparing, I was deathly afraid that Sam wouldn't like what I'd had planned. But deep in my heart, I knew he'd enjoy it.

We had a nice, quiet, leisurely dinner - if you discount the number of times Sam asked me about his surprise. During dinner, I gave Sam the first part of his gift (which was totally unrelated to the second part, but I thought he'd enjoy it nonetheless) - a royal blue cashmere sweater.

When I handed him the box, he smiled. "So," he said. "Is this my surprise?"

"No, love...just a gift." I waited while he unwrapped and opened the box. If _this_ part didn't go well, I had very little faith in the next part.

But all my worrying was for naught. When Sam lifted the cover off the box, he looked up at me. "J...it's beautiful. Thank you so much." The tone of his voice made me teary. It was only a sweater, but it was what was _behind_ it - the message that I wanted to take care of him, keep him warm, and the fact that he understood without hearing the words - that was making me so emotional. He got up and walked around the table to where I was sitting. The minute I stood up, he took me in his arms, held me close. "Thank you for caring," he whispered.

"Always, love. Always," I whispered back.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, my body began to respond to my proximity to Sam. This is common. I can barely be in the same room with him without getting hard. Which makes staff meetings interesting...but the President and Leo indulge us. I didn't want to let my body get too far ahead of the rest of my plans, so I disengaged from Sam's embrace and gently nudged him back to his seat.

"Love, that was just the first part of your gift. As soon as we finish dessert, I'll give you the rest." If all went well, our evening had just barely begun.

We ate dessert, but throughout Sam was sending these furtive looks my way, as if he could read my mind and figure out what his "surprise" was all about. Finally, as we finished up the last crumbs of the chocolate cake I'd brought home, he said, "So, J, enough stalling. What's my surprise?"

I got up and, from the drawer in the breakfront, grabbed a smallish wrapped box. I handed it to Sam, who just looked confused.

"C'mon, love, open it. Then I'll explain." I was nervous. All my plans could be shot to Hell in less than a minute if this didn't go well.

Sam unwrapped the box and opened it. He peered inside, then looked up at me, this time with confusion all over his face. "Photos?" he asked.

"Photos, pictures, line drawings...it's the centerpiece of tonight's...activities," I answered, not willing to show all of my hand at once. I'd spent weeks looking for and clipping all the pictures, and the box was nearly full. "Now go on into the bedroom, strip, and lie down on the bed." I knew Sam would comply without batting an eyelash.

He scurried off to the bedroom, and I took a quick minute to clear the dishes. I walked into the bedroom in time to see Sam sit on the edge of the bed to remove his socks.

"You were too quick," he said.

"You were too slow," I responded. But he had time to finish getting into bed, as I still had to organize a couple of things. I went to the closet and fetched my duffel - I wasn't sure I'd use anything in it, but I wanted it all handy just in case - then went to the bathroom and grabbed the brand-new tube of lube I'd bought that morning.

Sam's eyes lit up when he saw what I was carrying. "You have plans for all that?"

"That depends..." I paused, then said, "OK, here's the rules."

"Rules?" Sam asked.

"Yes, rules. That box of pictures and photos and drawings is your tool. If you want something done to you, you must find a photo of something that rhymes. Once something's been put into play, it's in play - thus, you don't have to find a different picture for each time you want me to do something. But for each individual body part or action, you need to find a rhyme."

"Huh?" Sam looked very confused.

"Let me try to explain using an example. Say you wanted me to touch your toes. You'd have to find a picture that rhymed with 'toes' - thus, a hose, a rose, y'know...something that rhymes."

"Ah...now I get it," Sam said, digging through the box of pictures. He pulled out a picture of a pie and a picture of a brick. "So, if I wanted you to lick my thigh, I could put these two into play, right? And then, you could lick to your heart's content, and you could touch my thigh as much as you - and I - wanted."

"Yes," I said, beginning to remove my clothes. Sam's words were making me hard already, and I figured that getting naked now would save time later, when I was likely to have a lot less coordination.

As I was stripping, Sam was shuffling the pictures around. I didn't know if he was putting them in some sort of order, or just trying to get an idea of what was in there, but he was grinning to himself, so I guessed he was beginning to strategize.

I came back to the bed, and Sam said, "So I've already put two items in play. Start there, and I'll look for the next." This was somewhat of a role reversal - I'm usually the one in charge, with Sam following, but with this game, Sam was the one in the driver's seat. But I was gonna try to rattle him as much as possible.

I knelt between Sam's legs. He quickly removed another item from the box. It was a line drawing of a young girl.

"What's that one for, love?" I asked.

"It's a young miss...for kiss." That was creative...and I was thankful. I had been wanting to kiss Sam since he'd lain down on the bed, but I was determined to play strictly by the rules - even though they were my rules, so I figured I could change them at any time if I wanted. But now that we had started, I didn't want to interrupt the flow.

Leaning over, I captured Sam's lips with mine. I sucked and nibbled on his lips, but I didn't enter his mouth. I could hear him frantically pawing through the photos, finally dumping them all out onto the bed. After a minute, he held one up - out of the corner of my eye, I could see it was a ladder.

I didn't get that one. I released his bottom lip from between my teeth.

"Ladder?" I asked.

"Rung...tongue," Sam panted.

Ah...logical...showing he wasn't nearly as far gone as I wanted him. He was still being creative, and I knew from past experience that - even with all his great mastery of words and the English language - I _could_ push him to a point where he lost control of his language center. That was my ultimate goal, but I decided I'd wait until more pictures were in play.

But for now...I reclaimed Sam's lips and outlined them with my tongue. As he opened for me, I teased the roof of his mouth with the tip of my tongue, then retreated. Sam whimpered, and I repeated the motion.

From my perch between Sam's legs, I could feel his cock beginning to stir. I wanted to touch him, stroke him, but I held back.

Without ending the kiss, Sam started digging through pictures again. He held them up one by one so that he could see them, but I wasn't sure what he was looking for. When he'd found what he was looking for, he pulled back from the kiss.

He held up the picture he was holding.

"Mountain climbers," I said.

"Trek," he replied. "Neck."

"We were just necking," I said with a smile.

"No. _My_ neck."

"And, while we're at it..." he pulled out another picture, this one of the royal seal. "Crest...chest." Another photo. "In case you're overly pedantic - which I know you are..." he showed me what he was holding - a kid skipping a stone across a pond. "Ripples...nipples."

OK, now I was getting even harder just from Sam playing "name that body part." But this wasn't about my pleasure \- not yet. I set in to explore all that Sam had named, with the tools he'd given me - at this point, kisses and my tongue.

Just as I was about to begin, Sam said, "Wait \- one more. Just to be sure." And he pulled out a photo of the Beatles. "Band...hand...use your hands on me."

"Enough talking," I growled. I then proceeded to do as Sam had requested. I started by running my hands up and down Sam's chest, tweaking his nipples as I moved past them. I'd get back to them, but for now I wanted him to know I remembered they were available to me. When I reached Sam's waist, I stopped - I hadn't been given access to it yet. I then stroked Sam's inner thigh - I wasn't gonna be picky inner vs. outer - first with my fingers, then, leaning down, with my tongue. I placed light kisses down the length of his left thigh, then his right, as Sam started squirming. Moving back up Sam's body, I kissed then licked each of Sam's nipples. I tongued them lightly, just enough to get Sam whimpering.

His hands were moving through the pile of photos again. I felt more than heard his moan of frustration.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, taking a momentary break from my lingual assault on his nipples.

"Can't find...rhyme..." Sam was panting, and it sounded like he was beginning to lose his all-precious control over his speech.

"For what?" I asked.

"Can't say...no rhyme yet...Aha!" Triumphantly, he pulled out a picture of a door decorated for Christmas. "Wreath...teeth. Use your teeth, dammit!"

Boy, Sam was getting demanding. And I loved every minute of it.

A picture of Gladys Knight came flying next. "Pips...lips." OK, now _that_ was impressive. As a reward, I pressed my lips to Sam's belly.

Sam was searching again. I went back to tonguing his nipples to keep myself occupied while he looked. Every couple of seconds, Sam would moan my name, but still he kept looking. I wondered what it was that he was so desperate for me to be able to do or touch.

He pulled out a clipping of the 1980 US men's hockey team.

"Huh?" I said. My language skills were taking a beating as well.

"Puck...suck..." Sam groaned. He didn't have to ask twice. Using my lips, teeth and tongue, I quickly sucked his nipples to tight points. His cock was jerking against my leg, but I wasn't able to touch it yet. I knew I could make Sam come even without touching, but I wanted to let Sam expand his "vocabulary" as far as he could before going over the edge.

More pictures came raining down. "Rock...cock; dolls...balls; duck...fuck!"

I thought that last one was a command and not an invective, but I wasn't positive.

And more words poured out of Sam, accompanied by more pictures. "Grass...ass; bowl...hole." Sam was talking so quickly I could barely keep up.

"J, come _on_! Use them all. I've found them all!"

Moving back down between his thighs, I took Sam's cock in my left hand and, on his next upward thrust, engulfed his weeping cock in my mouth. As I sucked, I used my right hand to caress Sam's balls, dipping occasionally into the cleft between his ass cheeks. Sam drew his knees up, allowing me greater access. As his thighs fell open on either side of me, I stopped.

"Love? Scoot down a bit." This had gone on so long that I was afraid that _I_ would lose control very soon. Sam shifted slightly toward the bottom of the bed, and I moved around until I was facing the foot of the bed, my knees bracketing Sam's head. I grabbed the lube and greased the fingers of my right hand. Then, bracing myself on my elbows, I looked down at Sam, probing the depths of his eyes with my own.

"This OK for you?" I asked.

"Fine, J," he replied.

I reclaimed Sam's cock with my lips and tongue. Almost immediately, I felt the warm depths of Sam's mouth close around my own hard-on. My mobility somewhat restricted, I shifted my weight so that I could again use my right hand on Sam's asshole, quickly shoving three well-slicked fingers up inside him. He increased the tempo of his sucking, matching the rhythm I was using to stroke him inside and out. We fell out of tempo as we both began to thrust faster. With an almost unearthly groan, I came into the back of Sam's throat. This quickly triggered his release, and he came with equal fervor.

I wasn't quite done. I still had words at my disposal that I hadn't used.

"Love? You still with me?"

"Yeah, J...ahh...yeah." That _sounded_ like he was OK, but I wanted to be sure.

"Sam...love...look at me." He did. "You up for a second round?"

"Josh," Sam said, not breaking eye contact, "I could go all night with you."

I would've stopped if Sam had asked me to. But I was damn glad he hadn't.

All I had to do was breathe in the combined scents of the two of us, and I was almost completely hard again. Fueled by Sam's moans, I slithered my way down Sam's body, using my fingers and lips and teeth all along the route, and kissed him on his hips. "Pull up, love," I said, and Sam raised his knees again, giving me the access I needed. With very little preparation, Sam was ready to receive me, and I thrust deep into him.

"J...oh, God...Oh, Josh...Oh..." Sam was panting in time to my thrusts, pushing me closer and closer to my climax. I came again, shooting deep and hot into Sam's pliant ass.

I managed not to collapse on top of Sam, and I moved quickly to spoon myself around his sweat-slicked body. With my fingertips, I teased lightly at his still-hard nipples, which was enough to bring him to his second orgasm.

"Happy birthday, my love," I whispered in his ear.

There was silence in the bedroom, broken only by our labored breathing.

Then, "J?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Here's one more thing that rhymes." He rolled over and kissed me deeply. I tasted our mingled cum on my tongue, and it was an amazingly heady flavor.

He released me and whispered, "Kiss...bliss."

I kissed him once more.

"And many happy returns," I whispered as we fell asleep.

\---END---


End file.
